My 5th Grade Love
by Batt beauty
Summary: Summery inside not enough room! but I can tell you this is a Shikamaru&Ino there are several other couples but none that is super important. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: It's basicly how Shikamaru and Ino end up getting together and such this is the first of the sequel the next was my really the whole reason I worte this so if you don't like this don't read but I liked it and I always feel obligated to write the start! So yeah enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this plot so don't steal!

NOtes: ok like I said earlyer enjoy this I an not a huge Naruto fan but i was like why not (I love shikaIno's though) which was the reason I wrote this because of that I guess continue you on.

* * *

The bell to the flower shop rang and foot steps entered the store, "I will be right with you" A voice came from the back.

Shikamaru nodded as he looked around the flower shop for some odd reason he didn't recognize the voice from the back. He looked at the list his father gave him and smiled he was trying to make his mother forgive his father for not telling him about a unknown mission. Shikamaru continued to stare at the list when Ino came in from the back carrying a box and looked at a paper what was in the other hand.

"What can I help you with?" she asked backing up thinking she was avoiding the desk and missed hitting the fridge of flowers and jumped almost dropping the box except a stronger hold held the box and her from the ground. She lifted her eyes and saw Shikamaru who gave her a cocky grin. "What can I help YOU with?" he asked she smiled and stood up right again and took the box from him setting it onto the counter. "I am just stressed been busy all week with minimal sleep…" she said he gave her a odd look and looked at the paper in his hand and shook his head handing it to her.

"Who's the luck girl?" she asked stepping around him walking towards the right side of the store and through a doorway. "Not me, my dad needs a I-owe-you and I still love you all in one." He said fallowing her. She waved to her dad in the back and took her apron off. He gave her a weird look and she just wiggled her finger and he fallowed. "Come on those aren't here we have those in a secret place."

He gave a shake and nod of his head and fallowed her out into the street. She walked behind the shop and through a wooden gate with old scrap mark from the attack on Kohona a while back. They walked up the stares that were surrounded by a different assortment of flowers where ever they walked. She turned down a isle stopping at a small bush with huge flowers, purple with a red center.

"When asking one for forgiveness you always want them to be calm and willing to listen. These are Maladian flowers, their scent has a calming factor to them so with her favorite flowers that she will sniff and get a whiff of both, she will be more willing to listen to the argument that your dad will be presenting" she said picking the bag up from the ground that she plucked the flowers into.

They walked back down then walked into the store again, she walked under the counter and set up the flowers together. He watched her as her skilled fingers separated the flowers and rearranged them then wrapping them. She looked up to catch the end of one of those spectacle looks from Shikamaru and smiled herself handing him the flowers. "Get these home and into water before they start to wilt" she said blinking her eyes as her bangs slide into her face.

He looked at her and nodded "Yeah thanks again" he paused pulling out his wallet and she stepped from under the counter. "Free of charge that was my privet garden friends get those for free" she said then walked him to the door and walked out herself. "Well tell your dad good luck for me I will see you around." She yawned and started the other way. Shikamaru was still speechless, he watched her walk away towards her house he assumed, and then looked at the flowers and wrapping. The wrapping was white at the bottom then faded to the top and the flowers shaped a heart in the middle as Ino had arranged them. He grinned and shook his head walking back to his own house before his mother got home.

Ino looked over at Sakura who was eating her lunch with her at the table in a noodle restaurant. "What is with you today?" Sakura asked looking at her as Ino's eyes fallowed people outside.

"Nothing why do you ask?" she asked distantly Sakura looked at her then her bowl of noodles noticing they were hardly touched. Ino stood up setting money on the table. "I am sorry Sakura I need to get going Tsunade will have my head if I don't show up on time again." She said and walked out. Sakura looked at her best friend then looked at her food and sighed grabbing Ino's and finished it up.

"Ino what is it top side?" a voice came Ino opened her eyes and looked down over the people she was spying on and touched her ear piece.

"Hold your position he is not budging on the object." she said harshly her ears perked as her men shifted in their seats she heard a snap of a branch and her eyes shot up to the men that were close by who darted she jumped from her hiding place catching the faces of the men and then stopped jumping back to the ground and stalked towards the man who made the mistake.

"YOU idiot! That was our only f-in lead!" she snapped full of anger. "A SPY is to STAND STILL, at all coasts! I don't give a damn if your legs cramp or you are close to passing out! YOU DON"T MOVE!" she growled and walked away from the man who stared at her in shock at being yelled at.

"I am one of the finest!" he yelled after her she turned back around slamming her Anbu mask to the ground then walked back to him another member came form the trees and ran towards her. "NO! Ino lets go come on." He said he led her away from the man who had tried to stand his ground.

Shikamaru looked up from his game of shingi and paused loosing concentration only for a moment and looked at Ino who had walked through the gate, her lip tight from anger, and the rage, he knew, oh to well from being her teammate for a couple years. Two men trailed behind her, one looking like he got the shit beat out of him and the other was trying to comfort him. He looked at his sensei who yawned "Let's call it a day, we will continue tomorrow" He said Shikamaru nodded and stood up stretching his legs then walked after Ino.

Shikamaru found Ino shortly after leaving his game in the field he used to come to, to get away from life like she was currently doing. "You know I think I am starting to ware off onto you" he said smiling.

She turned her eyes that were red and puffy from frustrating tears; he walked up when she turned away from him. "What happened?" he asked gently she chuckled trying to hide her tears.

"I lost our lead." She said whipping her tears again. "Nothing huge."

"Nothing huge huh? You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing huge, and plus that is not how I heard it, Spicer was the one who moved unannounced" He said she looked at him and shook herhead.

"Now how did you know that small detail?" she asked flopping down towards the ground He joined her and she rolled towards him . He raised a brow and gave a frown to a smile. "Well, I stopped Spicer on my way to find, well you."

"Figures," she said yawning again and closed her tired eyes, there was a pause in the conversation he looked at her making sure she wasn't going to sleep, she did, as he suspected he sighed and rubbed his head and got back up. "You are working to many hours Ino take a break" he said

He picked her up surprised she was incredibly light weighted even with her muscle mass. 'She's not eating with her hectic style of living' he thought she curled up against his chest and smiled. "Been a while since I picked you up."

Ino's eyes opened with protestant as a smell wafted to her nose. She smiled and pulled the covers closer to her chin closing her eyes again until she realized it wasn't in her own bed, she jumped to a sitting position and looked around the room seeing her team picture on the dresser she calmed down and tried to remember who she was with and smiled, pulling the covers off getting up and walked out to the hallway the familiar smell of the forest surround her as soon as she opened the door to the living room and looked around for Shikamaru, who set a plate on the table yawning.

"I was going to bring you to your apartment but I wasn't about to search your pockets for your keys so I was going to go to your fathers, and thought better of it seeing how you were sawing logs and your clothing" he paused poking one of her holes in her shirt from the trees then pointed to the plate. "Eat" he said she gave him a weird look but sat down.

* * *

Ok so this chapter was kinda short sorry, but this entire thing is finnished, so I just need to put it all up I hope you enjoyed and yeah look for the neck chapters but before those who like to flame reveiw or want to say somthing about my grammer, spelling blah blah. this is a hobbie these are for those who are smart enough to over see the correction that ARE already skipped by our brains if you can't screw you and don't read it! yeah thanks again

Batt


	2. Nice shot

not notes all at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if I did I would make this really happen...

* * *

Ino peered through the branches her eyes narrowed and she spotted her target. "Ino… stand down the Anbu are coming time to head back they got what they need" a voice came she shook her head, she stayed put.

"No not yet, tell them I am not done…" she said a angry voice came back and she pulled the ear piece from her ear and smashed it and jumped to the ground starting to run jumping into the next set of trees. Her feet hardly touched the bark on the trees as she leapt and bound through the branches. She jumped own onto the roof below and ran along spotting the Anbu on her side and hid behind a statue she went the other way swinging down shaft she landed silently in the Dark. She looked around her cunning eyes narrowed and she stepped into the darkness to a desk where she pulled a kunai and pried it open.

Once that was accomplished she rummaged though the stuff until she found a small black book and smiled stuffing it into her vest pocket and went back to her shaft she turned to a familiar set of angry eyes.

"That was an order Ino you were to STAND down!" Naruto stressed as he looked around the corner for enemies she grabbed his collar and pulled him back into the shadows as men ran by. "I got it Naruto." She said he was still talking at the time but stopped hearing the words of I-GOT-IT and smiled his anger leaving his face with happiness.

"You go, I will cover you, Shikamaru and Sasuke are up on the ridge, make it there and Sakura will go with you back!" she paused listening to Naruto even though he wasn't her boss, she was going to listen this wasn't her area up close and in the action. She jumped from the roof and to the ground where she took off running. She was nearing the place where she was instructed to go and found her self not moving anymore she grabbed her kunai and blocked the on coming kunai and knocked them into the trees and started attempt to run again she looked around her mask was preventing her to see movement as a spy her mask was to hide her identity not for scouting.

She pulled it off and winced as a stray vamped into her shoulder she cried out falling to her knees then staggered to her feet again pulling her Kunai out again and she was free and a strong pair of hands grabbed her wrist she was about to lash out but stopped, seeing Shikamaru her shoulder throbbed as her chest heaved with the over exertion of the run and then the surprise grab. She pulled away from his and collapsed to the ground on her butt pulling the kunai out tossing it to the side Shikamaru watched her, not sure what to do, she dug into her pack an pulled out wrappings and bit the edge and pulled it opened then wince when the cloth was taken from her gently and was wrapped tightly but comfortably on around the wound. Shikamaru ignored her anger that he still felt from her and went under the arm sleeve inside her vest, she sat there and he continued reaching from the bottom to her back there he grabbed the bandage and went around her waist a couple times and tied it off. He pulled his hands from under vest and she leaned forward on his shoulder barring her face in his chest, his face turned hot and then sat down the rest of the way with her.

"That was probably the scariest thing I have done for a long time" Ino said Shikamaru looked away from her and at his kunai. "That was one of the dumbest things I could have done… my whole team hardly wears mask unless they are required for the mission at stake… you always wear it." He said she lifted her head from his chest and smiled.

"Well now you really do know what I go through on a daily objective" she yawned and stood up pulling him with her she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and they walked slowly to the real camp.

"WHAT IS THIS!!!" Sakura yelled running towards Shikamaru and Ino as they made there way back to the camp. Ino didn't say anything but allowed Shikamaru who hand her off to Sakura who lead her to a tent to clean the wound. He watched her go and walked towards Sasuke who stood in a tree looking at the battle a long distance away.

"Anything going on?" Shikamaru asked joining him up there. "Nice shot" Sasuke said still looking into the battle for Naruto and the rest of them. Shikamaru looked down at Ino who caught his eye then looked away walking into the tent that Sakura had walked in.

"Yeah I guess it was."

"Bath," Shikamaru said to Sasuke who walked next to him they pulled their shirts off and turned around the corner bush and heard the sound of movement in the water Sakura screamed and Ino stood half way out of the pool holding her breast with a Kunai in her free hand both Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped where they were dropping their clothes to the ground. Ino didn't know what to do she stood there while they openly stared. She came to her senses and threw the kunai at them hitting the tree Shikamaru shook his head and both turned away gathering their clothes and staggered away. Ino looked back at Sakura who looked at her then back at the retreating boys and started to laugh.

"Shut up chicken you didn't just show off your goods"

"Did you see that?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru stepped into the water they were down the river from the girls. They were close enough to make sure nothing would happen to the wounded Ino and their doctor Sakura. Shikamaru leaned back into the water looking at the clouds that were drifting by but all he could think about was her muscle that rippled when she moved, something about her made his thoughts whorl about aimlessly he sighed and sank under the water.

He was roughly pulled up by Sasuke who made his listen to the noise which made both them spring from the water grabbing their clothes. They ran through the tree Sasuke hitting Sakura as she jumped backwards he regained air to a branch and set her down she staggered and touched her head he lifted her bangs looking at the gash. "Why is it women are so freaking prone to wounds?" he asked she clamped her eyes then reopened them and jumped from the tree he fallowed her to see Shikamaru and Ino the men that were their opposites must have caught the girls in mid-dress cause Sakura was in her binds and shorts and Ino was in Binds and underwear.

Ino stopped Shikamaru paused the men and she raised her hands towards her heart and her body shivered and the men turned towards each other her eyes closed as it reach two other men who turned against each other as well Shikamaru drained the life of the three he had until Sakura and Sasuke came up slashing their throats but Ino left one. She walked towards him and dragged her protestant foe to the water. "Who made the black book" she demanded.

"I won't tell" she dunked him under the water until his movements slowed then pulled him up. "WHO made it" he spat water and she dunked him under again then came back up. "One more try and I am going to drown you…" she said. "Shinoka he is the master mind" she smiled and dropped him to the water sobbing for breath she stood up holding her shoulder and sighed she figured he was behind it seeing how every raid Kohano made they never once found the man that ratted him out.

"Damn she scared the shit out of me!" Naruto said he had finally come back form the raid that they went out on that almost ruined Ino's cover.

"I was in there first YOU fallowed me into the room!" she countered he shrugged and leaned back against the tree watching the flames. "I am just glade we can start to go back to Hinita" he said Sakura smiled then looked back to Sasuke who wrapped her head. "You know even though you were like obsessed with Sakura for a while I never figured you to be one to settle down with someone like her." Ino said suddenly they looked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked

"It wasn't a mean statement just your dreams of being Hokage and not letting anything get in your way just kind of set that mind set because I believed that you would let nothing get in your way…" she trailed off and yawned Shikamaru looked at her as she settled down watching the fire.

"She wont stop me… she will be at my side" he said she smiled "I am sure it's nice." Ino said and closed her eyes.

Shikamaru pulled the covers over Ino and yawned himself crawling into his bag and smiled closing his eyes as Naruto put the fire out. His eyes opened as soon as they closed as a arm snaked around his waist he rolled towards the arms owner and sighed pulling Ino close to his person for warmth and rested his head on her head. Ino snuggled against his chest and breathed in his scent and opened her eyes and re-closed them.

SO that is this chapter i hope you enjoyed like I ALWAYS WANT! the nect chapters will be coming up soon I am going to start of the next sequeal so I can get to what I intended on writing!

batt


	3. on the road again

So this is the thrid chapter I hope you enjoyed the others I guess I wont know till you guys respond!smiles well anyway thanks for reading

Disclaimer: yeah yeah you know

* * *

They Finally made their way back to Kohano Everyone returned to their lives except Ino and Shikamaru who surprisingly hung out more than they did even as a team. Shinoka was taken down soon after in the village of fire no thanks to Kakashi and his newly married wife when both came Ino was sure they would hear nothing less of what REALLY happened there.

"Ok my turn, why did you finally join the Anbu when you almost declined the chuunin?" Ino asked taking a biting into the bread they had with them.

"Your words of kindness" he said chuckling she swallowed and chuckled as well. "My turn, why didn't you come with us?" he asked she licked her thumb and sighed, "because I didn't think I was strong enough…"

"You are one of the strongest people I know" he said "Mentally and physically not many people I know can take that like you did" he said

"Remember when I tripped over by the forest river and we rolled into it?" she asked out of the blue he looked at her and smiled "Yes I do I scratched my back all up and you had leaves and sticks in your hair!" he said she smiled letting out a chuckle and sighed touching her shoulder he lifted her hand touching her shoulder stitches gently.

"Yeah I should probably help you change this huh?" he asked she nodded and stood up he picked up their things and they started down the hill he was slightly ahead of her till she tripped grabbing his shoulder which sent him forward both hit the ground rolling down the rest of the hill. Ino laughed the whole way down the hill Shikamaru was trying to hold her from hitting her shoulder and their things.

They slide to a stop Shikamaru on top of Ino whose laughing slowed to a giggle she rested her head on the ground and propped he propped himself up hovering above her slightly. "Just like we were kids huh?" she asked he chuckled as he pulled a leave out of her hair then looked her in the eyes there was a silent moment both smiled as he came closer but he stopped with confused her at first then heard his sighed "You broke your stitches open" she looked down and giggled again and he rolled off.

"Ow!" Ino snapped

"Stop moving then and it won't hurt!" Shikamaru snapped back threading the needle through her skin re-sewing the opening. She rested her head on his shoulder

"Don't fall asleep" she mumbled something but he ignored it figuring it was something or protest. He clipped the thread twisting the end of the string and knotted it letting the skin fall to its normal state and leaned her back up she smiled and he laid her on the bed. "Get some sleep I will go talk to report to Tsunade about this." Ino nodded but when he started to go she grabbed his wrist he looked back "Stay until I go to sleep" he sighed and crawled into bed with her and soon, found himself drifting as well.

"So what is the plan I mean we can't simply do this with brute force" Shikamaru said as he talked with Tsunade over tea. "We really don't have a choice; the sound and sand village have completely torn the peace treaty up and our neighboring allies are starting to question our place. We need everyone…" she said "I want four teams Shikamaru I want this to end bloodless" she said he stood up and nodded "Always when do you want everyone?" he asked she spread her fingers in jester.

"NOW."

Ino threw the kunai at the target hitting the target and swiveled around the leaves twirled around her toes as they graced the ground. She caught movement and threw it as warning to the tree. She stood panting hunched over as Shikamaru walked around she stood straight and pushed her hair from her sweaty face. He walked around fully eyeing the Kunai and pried it out of the bark and tossed it at the bull's eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to not look disgusting and red hot.

" I am here because Tsunade wants all of us and I am to lazy to hunt everyone down!" he said walking towards her and looked at the marks.

" I don't think your wound can handle this training" he said she looked at the marks and then looked back. "I was using my right hand nothing huge I needed to work on it anyway."

"This is not right handed unless you have become a right handed!" he said pointing to the middle marks matching his, "This is not your right hand." She sighed he knew her to well.

"How do you know I am not right handed." She snapped.

"Because I have known you since birth… plus you're stronger on your left arm, AND not only that I know almost everything about you."

"Really?" she asked "What's my birthday?" she asked he smiled

"September 23" he said grinning she growled "One day after mine."

"Shut up! One more Mr. Smartass, am I a virgin?" he snorted and she waited her hands crossed across her chest.

He didn't answer and she tapped her foot and he caved "FINE, fine yes, yes you are"

"Seriously that is scary how did you know that?" she asked dropping her arms. "I am a genius remember?" he asked she flicked his forehead and started to walk he rubbed his forehead and fallowed after her to gather every one up.

"The teams?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru looked at his comrades and smiled.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto" he said "You are going to The land of Earth, and the village hidden in the water, they are a tough crowd can you handle it?" he asked the three of them looked at each other then back at him "Where?" they asked in unison

He tossed them a map and scroll which they unrolled and started to read it.

"Neji, Tenten and Lee you are going to the land of lightning we don't know a whole lot about them, so good luck with that… don't start a war with them if they say no that is why you calm level headed people are going" Naruto looked at him and huffed then tried to understand the map.

" Kiba, Hinta and Shino you guys are going to The land of smoke then the bear village to take care of something for them… all three of you will have 4 days to get your task down then I want all three of you to get to the town of the bear there you will wait… If things get heavy, this is for everyone get out and meet for backup or go to the bear village they are prepared for you guys."

They nodded and they all took off in their cloud of dust and turned back to Tsunade who looked at Ino Shikamaru and Chouji who stuffed his face. "We have 4 days to get to snow, rain and water while they go to mist, is there anything eles that you would like us to take care of?" he asked she smiled "yeah make sure her wound stays clean and fresh!" she said Ino smiled and they left as well.

* * *

This was the thrid chapter the 4th should be up tomorrow along with the 5,6,7 hehe yeah this story is fairly long I am breaking it up more than I thought I was going to but owell i did what I did! 

Batt


	4. The Warning Sign

Notes: for those still fallowing along I don't know why but I have a hard time reading over my own work not that I don't love it but my mind reads over the little mistakes like they arn't there like those who will read over the like like's and such so I just want to appologize ahead of time because I know I do it and as I was reading over these chapters I cought some and others are left untouched so I might hirer a BATA lol owell I just wanted to let you know this is not a normal thing but you are not my honers teacher and well I don't sit here and knit-pick over everything.

Disclaimer: yup you know it.

* * *

"Water is the closest they may be rather hostile since I was hear last so don't say anything about their clothing or living style." Shikamaru said Choji laughed and Ino looked at them jumping to lower branch then back up with them. "Great that's what I want to hear," she said 

They traveled in silence Ino a head as a scout out of habit Shikamaru and Chouji in back like wings also out of habit. "Hey Shikamaru I had a thought" Ino said he looked up at Ino who had spoken.

"Hmn?" he mumbled

"If we actually have to go to war wouldn't it be smarter to have the surrounding places such as lightning and rock village with their Shonobi power we wouldn't need to have real worries about sand or sound do to the allies we have around sound and then having the new one added around the area of which is needing to be protected." Ino continued on until she noticed that Shikamaru and Choji had stopped a few branches back so she stopped talking.

"Since when were you one to construct things like?" Choji asked leaning against the tree. "Well since I became a Spy I guess I had to figure out negotiation pans in case of an emergency" she shrugged and they both stared. "Let's change your bandage before we get in there." Shikamaru said breaking the silence. She smiled and jumped down Choji set up a small camp that they can rest at. Ino removed her shirt, Shikamaru turned back to her with another bandage and paused she didn't see the hesitation but turned back when he finally was able to function again.

"Your frontal muscle said you were going to lie whether I said the truth, I just happened to guess the right one." Shikamaru said she gave him a weird look and asked.

"What?!"

"When I said you were a virgin it flexed so that is how I did it" she winced when he hit a tender spot and looked back "Cheater…" she said and smiled.

"You two love birds ready to go?" Choji said they stood up and they got read and started it wasn't till later till Shikamaru heard what he had said.

"Welcome to our village please let us gets you comfortable before you go to the Kage." A man said as they walked into the village they dragged Ino off to a room Shikamaru looked over catching the her laughing smile and then her eyes met his for a moment it wasn't till then that this nervous feeling ruptured in his stomach, no not nerves… butterflies,

When Ino rejoined the group her hair was braided half way to the back of her head and pulled into a ponytail. Her uniform was off but he knew better to take advantage of the lack of weapons. Her clothing consisted in a midriff shirt of gold and pink and her legs were dressed with a skirt the slit when up the side knotting big enough to hide anything. She stepped into the sand and looked at him raising a brow.

"Don't stare its rude" a woman said next to Shikamaru. "I know, I don't think I have ever seen her dress like that." She reached them and twirled slowly and Choji smiled "You look beautiful Ino why not dress like that all the time you are at home?" he asked she shrugged.

"I guess I didn't have an occasion to do so" she said she looked at Shikamaru who turned away when she did and she gave a sheepish smile.

They ate dinner watching the people around them as they dined, laughing at the jokes, smiling and those who smile it was like a party for them and for the first time in a long time Shikamaru was having… fun.

The lights went out and Ino opened her eyes from her room she pushed the covers off silently and she snuck out of the single women's room her hair caught the wind as she opened the door. She walked out the door and slide it shut then ran silently down the wooden deck to the gravel which she swore when she stepped on a sharp rock and giggled she felt like a school girl and jumped onto the next deck and knocked on the door which opened almost as soon as her fist left the door revealing the somewhat shocked Shikamaru. "I can't sleep" they both said like they both were some were the weren't supposed to be together they looked around and Shikamaru brought her inside sliding the door shut and they walked into the room to his bed where he plopped she sat as well soon laying rubbing her shoulder he peeled the bandage off looking at the wound.

His breath trickled down her skin making it lather up in goose bumps; she shifted setting her head on his lap while his finger trailed over the wound slowly he broke a sweat but she didn't object to what he was doing. Choji rolled over and Ino sat up Shikamaru moved away from her and they both looked at him then each other. "Its late I better be going" she said and stood up he grabbed her hand and she looked at him. "Stay here I don't want you in there with a bunch of lonely women they might ware on you" he said she yawned and sat back down he rewrapped her wound.

She pushed him to his bed and laid down herself smiling resting her head on his chest, he smiled they had a weird relationship. He ran his figure through her hair and smiled when she ran her hand up his chest and they fell asleep like that.

They said their good-byes to the village of water they had just made them as secret alliance they would join they had to other wise they are a trading neutrals.

They started on their way again Ino went ahead of them leaving Shikamaru with his thoughts and Choji. He was going to explode when he wanted to talk to him.

"Choji?" he said carefully like he was waiting for Ino to come out of no wear. "Yes?" he chimed in.

"What do you think of Ino?" he asked.

"That you should be talking to her and not me" he said pointing up ahead at Ino who sat on a branch waiting for them. "Let's go boys smooth sailing for the next 6 miles" they looked at her "You closed in on the 12 I already did" she said "Lets stop here and eat something" Choji chimed in.

They sat silently both Shikamaru and Ino lost in thought staring at their food like it was going to tell them something to aid them. Ino stood up looking at them then packed her things and started off again they looked at her then stopped when she did on the branch she kneeled down on a tree her experienced eyes narrowed as she looked around the trees her body jerked and staggered but remained still for a few moment. "Something is coming?" Shikamaru said Choji stood up packing his food up as Shikamaru joined her up top her eyes were open but he knew she wasn't there. He stood watching for a couple minutes then she returned gasping for air. "We need to get out of this area." She said he gave her a look. "Hundreds of men are marching! They are going to take Rain for themselves." She rasped.

"How did you know that there was something wrong?" normally he was the one who would figure it out when to move and when not to. "Ino we don't know that for sure you can't leave your body to check things like that without a physical body" she pointed upward and he saw the hawk. "I am did have a body to go into" she said and moved away from his grasp.

"What if your wrong I don't want to alert the village if there is nothing coming!" she was then back she knew this was his weakness to share that someone has information to give him when he wasn't the one who knew anything about it.

"Shikamaru there are no animals that bird is leaving! They are coming you ass hole!" she yelled pushing him off the tree she looked at Choji who stood by Shikamaru's side. "Ino this happened the last day we were a team, you freaked yourself out over when your mind gets over loaded with" he said she looked at him. "I was right" she said lowly and took off down the tree line Shikamaru looked at her then Choji who was in an inner debate on the whole matter.

"Go with her keep her safe, I will go check this out slow her down in case this is what happened last time," he said Choji looked at him "Was she right?" he asked Shikamaru looked at his friend, "Yes, she almost died because she was over exhorting herself that is why she is a spy and not a Anbu." He said Choji sprang from the ground and took off after Ino; Shikamaru sat there for a moment and then went off in the direction the bird flew away from.

He jumped branch to branch his eyes narrowed when more animals came rustling the ground he stopped crouching down in his think position and his ears perked at the silence ness hearing the Chakura in their feet. "Shit" he said he moved from where he was and then moved towards the village sending Chakura to his own feet so he would make faster progress. He would catch up to them faster this way.

When they were up a head a distance he whistled, Ino stopped turning with Choji her shoulder ripped open again and his best friends chest slashed her tears became apparent when he came closer. "They are coming Shikamaru help me carry him" she sobbed he looked at her bloody mess then his and helped her to the village they wouldn't have long to get there and save those people.

* * *

ok so this is Chapter 4 enjoyed? good so yeah I hope you guys read these note cause I didn't used to and they hold information on the chapters a head and such so far nothing yet I just wanted to warn you that maybe there is.

Batt


	5. Get a grip

Disclaimer: yeah you know

notes: Sorry for the delay as said on the summery it wasn't allowing me to upload them but all better I just have up load them slower... sadly... so yeah enjoy

* * *

We left off with...

When they were up a head a distance he whistled, Ino stopped turning with Choji her shoulder ripped open again and his best friends chest slashed her tears became apparent when he came closer. "They are coming Shikamaru help me carry him" she sobbed he looked at her bloody mess then his and helped her to the village they wouldn't have long to get there and save those people.

They ran and jumped in silence, Shikamaru barring most of Choji's weight and making sure Ino wasn't loosing too much blood which of coarse he couldn't control from the side he was on. The travel seemed longer and longer every they took. Choji's on controlled cautiousness around battles probably got him into this situation but Ino's tears said other wise and she didn't know if he tried to save her and she froze or what. He looked at her struggling and wanted to slow but she continued.

They reached the village and the guards stood their ground the rain started pouring as they neared, hints the name village of rain.

"Halt" the said together.

"There is about one hundred men on their way now we need to get you people out of here as soon as possible." Shikamaru said Ino staggered her knees were starting to buckle. "You don't even look fit enough to be in battle yourselves what are you going to do against 100 men!" they said.

"If you don't open your gate…" Ino trailed off, "And get my friend some bandages… I will shred your soul personally" she snapped angrily at the men Shikamaru looked at her then them as they turned to each other and the gates opened and they walked inside.

Shikamaru threaded the needle through her skin careful that he didn't hit the wound itself. She didn't say anything but looked exhausted all the same. He knotted the thread, and then looked into her eyes which shifted to meet his, "I got to tell you it's been to long since we have seen each other… I am sorry I didn't…" he trailed off and she smiled weakly. "You're forgiven for now… think of a plan we won't have much time to get this done safely."

She was right they would have a matter of hours and minutes before they would meet them head on. Choji was to wounded to do anything so he was going to be evaluated with the children and non-Shinobi citizens. While Ino talked with the others Shikamaru sat under a tree in his thinking position Ino looked over at him while another man was trying to think of another plan.

"He is just sitting over there with nothing he is scared out of his mind." The man said Ino looked at him and smiled "No, that is how he thinks, he is a genius" She said they looked at her and then him as he stood from 15 minutes of thinking. "WE are going to need this place empty and dark." He said they looked at him confused "We are greatly out numbers and I have gone through 72 different ways not to do this, this is one that I am hoping will work" Ino Grinned and nodded "Alright lets get them out of here."

Shikamaru watched as Ino carried the Children to a metal shaft door below the city were they could travel to the waterfall community. Ino set them down into the hole to awaiting arms, then waited for Choji to be brought down He helped them put him down jumping into the hole herself then climbed back out. He watched as she walked over to him, He noticed she had changed into her Uniform green thick vest mesh shirting underneath, normal purple shirt but this one was black. Her wolfish mask to the side of her head, her blond long hair swung side to side with the wind and rain.

"I want you to go with them." He said

"I know, but I'm not."

"I had a feeling that yo-"he was cut off when her lips met his, her hands holding his face so he wouldn't move away, not that he wanted too.

"I need you…" he said when they broke apart, "to stay safe"

"They need you to lead us to safety" she said then turned walking away.

Two men came towards him, "Everything is in place the storm will pick up with in minutes it's almost time for it to storm." Shikamaru looked at them through the rain "This isn't the storm?" he asked they grinned

"Nope."

Shikamaru looked at Ino again who tied her headband to her shoulder protecting the wound that was bound tight enough to limit moving and not rip them open again. Then back at the men who looked at him gravely. "No worries we will get through this" they nodded and went to their post Shikamaru pulled his mask over his face then took his own place.

The doors busted down to the ground in the mud. The men filed in halting when no screams or anything came from the town and looked at the emptiness. The leaders head lifted seeing a slumped man in the middle his mask pulled to the side and his posture was in the least lazy factor.

" It would seem I beat you boys here to bad you wont get those "alliances" huh?" he asked sighing.

"Who the hell are you" the man asked Ino's eyes narrowed from her spot that was Shinoka, but he was supposed to be in konoha. She moved from her sight position to an upright position looking over at the man closest to her. He shook like a leaf she smiled she remembered when she was like that took. She slide towards him silently and touched his quivering body. "Hey you'll be ok" he nodded and looked back for the signal.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head signal one. " I don't know boys I think this is rather stupid seeing how we beat you guys here." He said

He stood straight touching his mask, signal two. "Leave that for us to decided?" they snapped he raised his hands in defense,

"Easy now one against 100 doesn't sound fair." He said they snorted and he slides his mask on over his face and that was the final signal. Logs flew from behind Shikamaru who ducked allowing them to hit the men. Soon all the men were in and the battle was on. Shikamaru caught several in shadow Jutsu as Ino went through their minds their souls erupted and they fell to the ground brain dead. The other men slashed and used their own Jutsu the other side struggled with the rain and the water attacks.

The battle ranged for a hour the rain village was running low on energy and effort Shikamaru looked at Ino who had no more energy to do other things but ran through the crowd with her Kunai Shikamaru slid in the mud and looked up as more men jumped from the tree he was prepared but they didn't go for him they went for the other side.

* * *

Ok so I can finally upload these things again so this is updated now left on kinda a hanger but not really. so the next chapter will be up today so no worries! 


	6. Caught and embarrassed !

This is the next chapter for you all! thanks who have been writing... and there is still a lot to go so don't think it is coming to a end at the end of the chapters... so yeah sit back and read

Note: I have been to lazy to go over these and like... edit them cause I have better things to do and I am HORIBLE at editing my OWN work cause I knew what I meant and shit oo sorry crap anyway so if there are Betaers out there I might take you up on it.. we shall see how lazy and time I can spare for the next couple chapters.

Disclaimer

* * *

The battle ranged for a hour the rain village was running low on energy and effort Shikamaru looked at Ino who had no more energy to do other things but ran through the crowd with her Kunai Shikamaru slid in the mud and looked up as more men jumped from the tree he was prepared but they didn't go for him they went for the other side. Strong hands stabled him,

"you know when you are 4 days late you better believe we would come and get you" Naruto said taking his mask off Shikamaru shook his head.

"we're not very good at fallowing directions" Naruto was pushed out of the way collapsing into Shikamaru as Kunai flew past their faces Ino caught Sakura who she had thrown to save them and slide to the ground looking at Shikamaru who pushed Naruto off. Ino winked and her and Sakura in the save movement and time flipped backwards onto the roof splitting up from there to the different crowds Neji and Hinta worked side by side plowing through the men as well Shikamaru watched as Sasuke and Lee made their way through the weapons and sighed these were his loved ones and friends. His family.

The Rain settled back to a drizzle the men all lay dead and the Rain village was victorious 2 men out of 25 died both young men much Ino sadness it was the man who she talked to and his brother died where she left them. She collapsed to her knees not out of sadness but out of lack of energy to support herself she came face to face with the dead boy. Sasuke looked over from talking to Sakura and Naruto and walked over to her he rolled her over and she opened her eyes, "I think you guys should take a break huh?" she gave a faint smile and he scooped her up and walked over to Sakura who placed her hands over her chest and wound and healed her giving her enough strength to walk and help out.

Sasuke set her down and took his side next to Sakura crossing his arms across his chest grinning she smiled and rubbed her head looking past them at Shikamaru and looking at what one of the young boys were talking about as they all filed out of the ground hole. "Snow is our alliance now" Sasuke said looking at her again she looked back. "How do you know we haven't been…" she stopped

"We knew something was up when you guys were 2 days late" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head slightly. " We went to the snow seeing how that was your last spot they said you hadn't arrived yet. So we came d own the list and well lucky you we found you" he said Sakura nodded then smiled. Lee walked up and leaned on Sakura's shoulder.

"I think that everyone is taken care of what do you want us to do with them?" he asked Sakura looked at him then back to her and smiled.

"I think they should be used as labor" Ino said laughing Lee gave her the thumbs up and they all laughed it felt good just laugh.

A knock on the door came and Ino walked to the door her eyes narrowed when she didn't see anybody. She opened the door and looked out in the hallway seeing Shikamaru walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asked smiling

"Oh so you are home when I knocked there was no movement I just assumed you would be training." He said rubbing the back of his head she raised a brow. "Really I thought I answered the door fairly fast!" she said he walked back towards her and brought his hands forward a small present was in his hand she took it and opened it revealing a set of sun flower earrings with dangling vines and smiled She jumped onto him in a huge and squeezed tight.

"They are beautiful Shikamaru!" she squealed he grinned and she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside she slowed and opened the door to another room which to his surprise was filled with trinkets on the wall and shelves.

"Do you recognize any of these?" she asked leaning on the door he walked in looking around and sighed. "Your missing one" he said she raised a brow setting the earrings on a shelve. "Where's the bear?" he asked she smiled, then wiggled her finger and he fallowed her into her room were on a neatly made bed sat a little black bear holding a huge red heart. "It was my favorite birthday present," she said shyly he smiled and then walked out she shut the door. "I have your birthday present too" she said walking into the kitchen.

"You kept them all since we were 5?" he asked looking around the room the walls were filled with their team when she got her tattoo for the spy that one he went back to cause it was on her hip. He saw their 5th birthday picture where he was kissing her cheek and her face was all red he grinned and thought about the kiss she had given him back in the rain village.

"Nice tattoo?" he said she peeked her head around the corner and laughed.

"Ha, no that was our temp. One we could have it any where we want." She said "Sakura got her on her butt when she joined the medical" she said returning back to the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and she turned around with a box with a bow. "Where is it now?" She blushed and then covered it handing him the bow which he took.

"If it tastes horrible tell me I will make you another one or I will find someone who is good at it" she said he looked at the box his eyes softened as the smell came to his nose. His favorite cheese cake Ino's mother used to make for their birthday cake.

"Come eat it with me." He said she looked at him, "can I tan or will that mess your watching the clouds gig?" she asked he shook his head grinning and she grabbed her keys and stuffed her keys in her pocket and then lead the way.

"You know this taste some weird reason, better than I remember." He said Ino took a bite and nodded "I am that good." She said he smiled and she took another bite and got up taking her shirt off to her orange bikini he shook his head and continued to eat the cake She kept her shorts on which surprised him then he grew suspicious and figured he would find out sooner or later.

He pulled the cake down with him and laid next her on his stomach handing her a spoon she swiped another bite and he raised a brow.

"So its not on the bottom of your foot, not on your arms, shoulders, neck back, legs, ankle, so where is it Ino-chan?' he asked she lifted her head from her arms and tilted her head. "Did you just call me my 5 year old name?" she asked he let it slip and she knew it.

He panicked and she smiled and laid her head back on her arms he sighed and took another bite. She smiled and took another bite herself and leaned again his shoulder he blushed looking at her again she didn't look at him just continued to get her bite.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice came Ino rolled over to see who it was and Shikamaru sat up looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Not at all what is it?" Shikamaru said Ino pulled her shirt on and set her fork in the box.

"This" Sasuke said tossing an envelope at Ino who caught it and opened it.

"I figured you would be here with celebrating but I can see you hadn't gotten the information yet." Sasuke said

Ino opened it and it fell to the ground her hands shook her eyes water and a smile came on her lips.

"I MADE IN INTO ANBU'S SPECAIL SPY FORCE!" She said Shikamaru's grin grew bigger.

"THAT'S GREAT" he yelled Sasuke gave a grin and Sakura ran and hugged her best friend. "Lets all go out and celebrate!" she chimed Ino laughed and hugged her tightly.


	7. WhAt?

Ok so here is Chapter 7 I hope you like seeing how its a little bit longer! ANYWAY I don't really have anything to say about this fic so I guess enjoy!

Disclaimer.

* * *

Ino sat in the trees her eyes scanned the area as she watched the people around her the shade was around and sighed Shikamaru had just been called off on a mission and Naruto and company were with him she sighed and looked down where she heard a voice calling her from below. She looked down and saw a little girl; she jumped down and stayed at her level.

"What is wrong?" she asked the girl sniffed and whipped her tears. "We need a teacher and no one showed up so we can't learn to be shinobi like you and…." She wailed Ino looked at her and hugged her. "Ok well if you stop crying I will, uh come and teach ONE lesson." She said she sniffed and whipped her tears again she stood up picking her up and started to walk towards the academy.

She walked into the room the students all stood and she sat on the desk looking the students over. "What have you guys covered so far?" she asked the students all started chatting about it and she couldn't understand one thing.

"Ok we will work you transformations" she said they nodded and walked to the front of the room. '

Turn into me" she said the first student went first and did her perfectly and went back to her seat this continued down the line of students till on boy who did what she thought he was going to do. The new upcoming of… Naruto.

She sighed and smiled "Who knows why we stop when birds fly over head?" she asked a timid girl raised her hand and she pointed at her.

"Because their might have been an enemy coming?" she asked Ino nodded "Ok and what eles?" she asked the class went on like this for a while until the bell rang she looked at the time and smiled "Have fun the rest of the day, and stay out of trouble." She called after them and walked outside. Her feet seemed to drag with boredom as the sun went down she sighed looking over at the stare way to her apartment and saw a box. She looked at it and saw her name on it she pulled a Kunai out and opened it and raised a brow as a white bare held hand with a black bear. She walked up the stares to her apartment she pulled her keys out and unlocked the door then found her unable to move. She looked down then fallowed the shadow lines.

She turned her body and he walked towards her making her move forward as well. He raised his hand to the wall which of coarse made hers raise her eyes shifted in his until his lips met hers she was released from his Jutsu then deepened the kiss. Foot steps made her open her eyes and he pulled away just as Naruto and Hinita cam around the corner they stopped seeing Shikamaru practically pinning Ino where she was his arm above her head his other hand on her shoulder her hands at her side which were around his face.

"Get a room!" Naruto said they looked at each other and moved away.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Ino said "She had something in her hair I was getting it out" Shikamaru countered she looked at him then them and nodded.

"Yeah Sure well if the door starts rattling don't come tata-telling" Naruto said opening his door to his apartment and lead Hinita into the room. Shikamaru looked at Ino who giggled and leaned against his Chest and opened her door pulling him with her. He shut the door and was pushed against it he grinned as her warm mouth pressed his lips again.

His mouth opened and their tongues rolled around each other and Ino laughed and pulled back for a minute.

"I think our 5th grade crush never left" she said Shikamaru picked her up over his shoulder and went into her room Ino tossed the bears onto a chair which was joined by the first old bear. She tackled Shikamaru to the bed and kissed his lips then his jaw line and neck, "You know it was on the mission that I realized this" he said she lifted her head to look at him.

"I have loved you since you gave me that car." He said he kissed her again and again then again, until her door was knocked on. "Ignore them" Ino said when Shikamaru paused, "Ino you are on a new force don't ignore the door." He said she got up and walked to the door.

There were whimpers that made him get up and walk out to the living room seeing the door open Ino crouching down to a little girl who sobbed on her shoulder until she saw him that was when she stepped away. "Oh Ino- sensei I am so sorry forgive me" she sobbed Ino looked at Shikamaru who walked over and picked her up and lifted her chin. Ino stood as well looking at them together something stirred in her heart that would need tending to in the future.

"What is wrong Kimiko?" Ino asked softly

"Some boys took my doll and my mom through me out of the house and, and, and" the girl cried harder. Shikamaru handed her over to Ino who held her tight then look at him he kissed her forehead and walked out. She raised a brow and shut the door and walked into her room grabbing her oldest bear and walked back out to the living room. She set the sniffing girl down and handed her the doll. Kimiko had been the girl who came to Ino crying the first time about their class not having a teacher which was odd because it was supposed to be taught by… Shikamaru…" she smiled and handed the girl the doll. "Shikamaru gave this to me when I was 5 and he told me never to let anything happen to it so I want it to protect you till I can find your doll ok?" she asked she nodded and held the doll close.

Ino had fallen asleep when Shikamaru got back that evening he smiled picking up the girl and carried her into the guest room and set the doll he had to hunt down for her. She pulled the sheets over her head she knew her parents would understand and told them Ino would bring her back in the morning. He smiled taking Ino's bear from her and walked back out and scooped Ino up and carried her into her room setting her on the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. She tucked the doll against her chest. He was about to turn away when she grabbed his wrist, "Stay with me" she mumbled.

"I have a mission in the morning" he whispered she pulled his closer.

"At least until I go to sleep" she said he looked at her and smiled "You are asleep." He stated.

"No I am not come here and kiss me" she said he grinned and crawled over her and lay spooning her back she turned around and kissed his chin. He kissed her lips then held her tight.

"I am starting to think you're falling head over heels for me?" She said he opened his eyes looking into her blue ones. "Girl you have me rolling"

The fallowing morning, Ino woke up as the sun came over the mountain faces she looked at Shikamaru and her eyes grew wide and she shook his awake. "Shikamaru your mission!" she whispered harshly he opened his eyes and looked at the clock and swore getting up and fell to the floor she leaned over the edge and smiled "when do you get back?" she asked

"Tomorrow, me and you are going far away from anyone." He said she smiled bigger and he sat up kissing her and started out the door.

"Maybe when I get back I can find that tattoo" he said she giggled and pulled the covers around her frame.

She woke up a couple hours later to the sound of a squeal she jumped from the bed untangling her from the sheet then staggered into the hall where she busted through the door and looked at the girl. Ino's heart thumped and chest heaved as she looked at this little girl who hugged her doll.

"Morning Ino, did you find my dolly for me?" she asked she thought about it and smiled "No Shikamaru did she smiled giggled. "Is he you boyfriend?" she asked childishly Ino blushed and wondered about it.

"Maybe" she said the girl giggled and she held her hand out. "Come on lets take you home" she said the girl jumped from the bed grabbing her hand they walked out to the streets.

They were fairly crowded which was expected for this time of morning, missions were being sent out left and right and more were returning just to leave again. She sighed she was leave for her shoulder wound which was healed finally but ached dully with the tendons stretched to throw a Kunai. They walked at three familiar faces came to her eyes and she stopped seeing Temari, Garra and Kankuro

Ino looked at Temari who looked at her with cold eyes and stopped walking; the girl looked at her and then the women who also stopped walking.

Temari also stopped at her side and smiled, "He doesn't marry pretty girls…" she said Ino's eyes shifted to Temari stared forward. " Good thing you're too ugly then right?" Ino said Temari grew infuriated and swung her fan open Garra was about to stop her when Ino protected the girl behind her. He found himself unable to when Ino pushed the Girl towards him and raised her eyes back to Temari the Girl hide behind Garra clinging to his pants.

"Garra, she lives up the road plase take her there." Ino asked he looked at his sister and started to walk the leading the girl away.

"You stole him." Temari said Ino looked at her slightly confused "I didn't do anything Temari." She said Temari opened the fan to the first moon and Ino smiled "That threat wont make me falt cause you can't attack me in this village." She said jumping to the roof and started running towards the forest Temari hot on her heels she swung the fan anyway which push Ino over the edge of the roof to the ground where she rolled and got back up dodging another round.

Tsuande looked out her window at the commotion, seeing Garra leading the girl home them looked at Temari who was fiercely attacking Ino who was having to resort to flips to get away swinging around.

She looked over at Sakura who raised a brow walking over and saw them then ran out of the room. Tsunade closed her eyes knowing what this was about and prayed for Ino's safety.


	8. I love you!

OK SO this is the finnal chapter the sequeal will be coming right after it is called "Double Dare You" that was my whole intention anyway this was kinda a introduction... again sorry the grammer and stuff sucks to lazy to go back over it... so yeah e

* * *

njoy...

* * *

The wind lashed the trees throwing Ino into trees to hide she tossed her body around the corner of a tree and breathed heavily maybe picking a fight with her wasn't such a good idea. Ino looked around the corner then up and smiled.

Temari looked and sent her blades at her again slashing the tree Ino had climbed to the top but the trunk was shattered she growled and grabbed the pieces of wood chucking them at her and vanished again. Temari growled.

"What Ino-pig you don't want to play" she yelled Ino moved from her place in the trees trying to catch her breath but was unable to as she was forced to move again.

"Silent huh he won't ever really love you, maybe use your love and body" Temari snapped sending another wave.

"We aren't even together Temari what is this about!" Ino yelled Temari grew worse she could tell by the speed of her attacks.

"When I asked him about us getting together he said he couldn't. Because he loved someone eles!" she growled Ino touched her heart and smiled which was short lived when she was sent forward. Ino stood from the ground coughing the dust and grumbled forcing herself upwards and back into the trees. Ino ran towards her jumping over the whole wind and made her hand signs. Temari gasped as her arms went limp.

"Well ever think he would tell this person?" she asked Ino punched Temari prepared for another hit. "Huh you think he would be shy and not say something I know you know, Ino he loves you he would TELL YOU!" he said Ino punched her again and Temari kicked her without the use of her arms it was all she could do. Ino kicked the fan away and released her arms.

Ino was forced against the tree Temari hitting her over and over again a tear fell from her eyes to Ino's face. Ino grabbed her fists and hit her head with her own.

"Ow Naruto made that look so much easier" Ino staggered back and blacked another attack from the crying woman. She Hit Ino again but stopped as her sobs grew to hard Ino grabbed her and held her close.

"I can't say I am sorry…" Ino said "Because I love him too" Ino said.

"INO!" Sakura yelled from below Ino jumped down with Temari who still cried.

"We're fine" Ino said Sakura took the other arm of Temari and they walked back to see Garra, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Tsunade standing there their faces were all content but their eyes spoke a lot of words that Ino wasn't going to go into.

"I will take them to the nurses room clean them up" Sakura said Tsunade was about to say something until Ino handed Temari off to Kankuro and walked off. Tsunade sighed and walked after her not sure why she was even bothering Shikamaru was back he could talk to her.

Shikamaru was about to fallow but Garra stepped in his way, "Something are better let to settle with another of the same gender" Garra said lowly his black lined eyes closed and Shikamaru nodded and fallowed Garra who wasn't going to the Nurse's room.

Ino Iced her eye after talking to Tsunade she felt better about walking away she knew Shikamaru would go with Temari and insure that her mind was still all together she could have done it… but she didn't. she shut the freezer. She walked around the corner and jumped seeing the second to last person leaning against her door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked she raised the ice and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Someone once told me" Shikamaru said taking the ice from her and place it on her brow that was swollen and busied, "That , men were nothing but a rope that women fight over" he said she smiled but hid it fast with her grimace He looked at the cut then her eyes like he was searching for something.

She couldn't help it and leaned forward catching his lips the ice was still pressed to her head but his free hand gripped her chin.

"How is she?" Ino asked pulling away," I don't know I haven't gone to see her." He paused looking at the cut again then put it back on. He kissed her again watching her eyes which fluttered shut deepening the kiss. He set the ice pack down when her hand forced down to the couch he dropped it and cupped her face with the other hand to her face. She pulled back with slow kisses and unzipped her vest his eyes watched her and his on hand traveled to hers and pulled them away and finished job herself.

He peeled it off and she pulled his over his head not wanting to fuss with the snaps on it. He un-did her weapons patch letting it fall to the ground, and kissed her neck. She ran her fingers up his neck and heard the door knock, she ignored it at first until Shikamaru stopped she clamped her eyes, she pulled away form him and walked to the door and pulled it open her eyes widened seeing the Kimiko and her mother.

"Forgive us coming over un announced," The mother started "But she wouldn't go to sleep, until she saw Shikamaru-sensei again" she paused looking down at her girl, "She had a question for him, do you know where I can find him?" she asked Ino pushed the door all the way open and smiled when Shikamaru walked over crouching down to the girls level.

"Shikamaru-sensei?" she asked he nodded "Will you marry me?" she asked he smiled looking at the doll in her arms. "Kimiko, I would be honored… when you grow up." He said she squealed and pulled her mother away. "Thank you and sorry to disturb you." She said Ino waved and pushed him back in side.

"Well that put me off the mood" he said she jumped on his back and he staggered laughing when her lips met his flesh gently.

"Maybe it not!" he said walking into her room shutting the door, nipped at his skin as he removed his shirt she ran her hands down his smooth skin. He kissed her neck then behind her ear running his hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it slowly over her head her eyes met his again with a grin and he turned her around then back to the front. "Not on this half of you" he said

"It's on my tongue." She said her brow twitched and he laughed kissing her again and felt his Kunai holder removed and slender fingers clawing at his back purring as he kissed the front of her throat over the jugular she pulled her hair down letting his run his fingers through it she undid his belt and let the pants fall to the ground her bra straps were slid off her shoulder. He kissed his way down her arms knowing she was going to be shy about her first time but knew she would fake like she wasn't she caught his attention with her eyes and he stopped.

"Do what me to stop?" he asked she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes hating herself, he wrapped his arms around her. 'We don't have to do this Ino" he whispered in her ears.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Since you were 5" he breathed she smiled and un-did her bra effortlessly. He grinned at her goods but found himself lost in her eyes again. He laid her gently on the bed kissing her neck, collar bone to her best which he linger over the mounded top down the center.

"No tattoo here." He whispered to her skin and she smiled and un-did his hair from the band and slide it onto her wrist.

His hands fallowed along her side to her underwear where he paused but seeing no protest from her he un-tied the sides and pulled them off letting fall to the side he marveled at the clean cut she had, the black curls that should have been were gone, her skin was smooth and surprisingly tan. He grumbled at the thought of her tanning naked outside without someone protecting her from people watching.

She shifted slightly and he saw why.

Her tattoo was in the same spot of her picture, the shape line were un-rounded like his own but the same pattern. "You liar" he said kissing it then returned to his goal at hand she giggled when his breath ran over her skin belly button to mound, he kissed her Bikini line which made her somewhat self-aware. He didn't pause because of her uneasiness; his tongues pushed the lips open and slide down her slit slowly, gently, lapping her salty juices. He set himself up to work on his lover waiting to hear her moans which came soon after setting to work at the task a head.

He brought her over the edge once and grinned at the clenched sheets that Ino was holding she wiggled her finger for him to come up, which he did reluctantly. She kissed and nibbled at his neck, her hand traveling over his muscular body to his boxers and slide them over his hips he stood up and slide them down the floor she couldn't help but to stare he nodded.

"It changed a lot since we used to bath together" he said she shook her head 'Not really" he laughed and crawled back towards her his leg sliding between hers so his member wouldn't be a burden or bruise her thigh. She caught his face her hands and kissed him softly he switched his defense to offence and entered her slowly but enough push to get through her tight walls. She never winced in man only wanted kisses he grinned.

'Troublesome girl' he thought he pushed threw the barrier and she dug her nails into his back he grunted even though it hurt it was a rather nice turn on.

He kept his thrust even paced with hers until she was meeting his which is when he picked his pace up Her moans excited him further giving his concentration a shaky moment and she pulled him down kissing him hard and laughed he shook his head in sex most women don't laugh. That's his Ino, he wondered what she was laughing at and raised a brow nearing his peaks she was going on her third now her walls tightened around his member, he barred his face in her shoulder and groaned she released him clutching the sheets and let out a lower volume scream which please him very much. He released soon than he thought and looked at her worried she just smiled and he bent down kissing her lips softly then rolled off.

He rested his head on his chest as he panted heavily she did the same action then looked over at him and giggled he looked at her and shook his head. "I love Ino, always have… always will" he whispered she snuggled up to his chest and smiled.

"I love you too" she whispered kissing his shoulder. They laid there for a hour in silence both unable to sleep the moon sneaked through the blinds.

"Ino?" he asked her opening her wide blue eyes to look at him he pulled her closer to kiss her forehead.

"What know?" he asked she gave him a evil grin. "We could do it again" she offered he grinned and laid her on her back again kissing her lips again.

Ino opened her eyes when the sound of her door being knocked on came to her ears. She got up and pulled the sheet with her unraveling Shikamaru who yawned and woke up as well she wrapped the sheet around her frame and walked out to the door and opened it.

"Ino your presence is…." Naruto looked up at looked at her rubbing her head the towel around her frame was slacked but not revealing he didn't say anything until the door was pushed open wider revealing the half naked Shikamaru in his boxers.

"Naruto if you hear the room rocking don't come knocking" he said Naruo grinned then handed Ino the scroll. "You guys finally tied the knot" he said Shikamaru kissed her head and Naruto nodded "Wonderful now if we could solve the issue at hand we could go back to normal!" he said Ino shook the scroll and Naruto left she shut the door and yawned.

He wrapped his arms around her while she opened it up and read it. She kissed him over her shoulder and went to her room and changed.

To a knew beginning to a never ending love.

* * *

THE END:

So that was the finnal! I hope you liked the please read the sequeal it will be better than this rushed thing!

Batt.


End file.
